More Than Just Right
by lovegoodxo
Summary: Katniss and Haymitch are at President Snow's party, waiting for the announcement. In a room full of Captiol citizens eager for more Hunger Games, who will be left crying at the end of the night? Smut ahoy.
1. Oh, but that one night

_Hello :) SORRY for the long break in so long, I've had exams and then went through a period of being utterly unmotivated. But here we have my second fic! I hope you like it, if you do please leave a review to tell me. And if not, leave a review to tell me what I can do to improve. Thank you for your support with my first fic, I was so surprised with the amount of hits it got, and it inspired me to write more. I'm also looking for a beta, so please PM me if you're interested._

...

Katniss pulled at her clothes, straightening her shirt as she walked, twisting a lock of hair around her index finger nervously and scanning the room for someone she knew. Hundreds of capitol citizens, victors and their families were all gathered here, awaiting the all-important decision.

Tonight, President Snow would decide if there was to be any more Hunger Games. Although she had been in the great hall before, today it was different; it felt like the whole world was here. The walls were lined with bodies, though their voices couldn't be heard above the buzz of the music. She hated being alone in a room like this.

Recognising his scruffy blonde hair, she gravitated towards Haymitch. After several attempts at trying to part the crowds politely, she rolled her eyes and pushed past a group of particularly snotty looking Capitol women, earning her a few disapproving looks.

Upon her arrival, Haymitch greeted her with a smile, placing a hand on the small of her back in comfort, knowing how nervous she must be. It was going to be a long night. Citizens of the capitol were never ones to pass up on the opportunity of a party and this was no exception, it would be hours before the final result was announced.

Partly to take her mind off it and partly because he was already drunk, Haymitch took Katniss' hand and lead her onto the dance floor, despite her protests. He spun her under his arm on the way, chuckling at her awkward clumsiness. For someone so quick on her feet in combat, she really was a terrible dancer, although the high heels that felt so alien to her in comparison to the worn leather of her hunting boots didn't help her dexterity.

He chuckled as she tripped over her own feet, grabbing his arm to steady herself before taking a swipe at his arm, half angrily, half playful. Either way, he rubbed the spot where has had struck him and looked down at her pretending to be hurt.

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was much stronger than her, and however hard she had hit him, she was certain her hand was more likely to be injured than any part of Haymitch. In the moment that she was distracted, he burst out into song, horrifically out of tune and equally loud, with dramatic dance moves punctuating the end of each verse.

Though he would normally have been embarrassed, given the number of people that were watching him, Haymitch was far too bemused by the look on Katniss's face. She tried to ignore him, though her efforts were unsuccessful as he followed her every move, holding onto her hand as she attempted to walk away.

As hard as she tried to resist him, Katniss found herself dancing along with Haymitch; this was the best opportunity to have fun she'd had in a long time, and it would probably be the last in equally long. The long orange skirt flared around her as she spun, throwing her head back in laughter, an action that felt surprisingly strange to her.

She relished in the feeling, and when Haymitch took hold of both of her hands, this time she didn't protest, she danced along with him, similarly terribly. He looked down at the seventeen-year-old girl, at the way their hands were entwined, the look of ease on her face, and although he had always known she wasn't ugly, this was the first time he'd appreciated how pretty she really was.

A light covering of freckles splattered her nose, crinkled in laughter, and her grey eyes showed youthfulness he had long lost himself. All the while, Katniss was blissfully unaware of the number of eyes on the pair of them, and how odd they must have looked together.

The victors of the fiftieth and seventy-fourth Hunger Games, both from the Seam in District 12, in a room full of people in lavish Capitol attire. They looked positively plain in comparison. This was the first time Katniss had seen her mentor in respectable clothing, a light grey suit fitted perfectly to his muscular frame, and she had to admit that he scrubbed up impeccably well.

She smiled up at him and he squeezed her tiny hand in response, keeping hold of it as he lead her back over to where the other victors were standing, awaiting Snows announcement.

As the nerves began to bubble in her stomach, Katniss found herself unwilling to let go of his hand, in desperate need for both physical and emotional connection. He briefly dropped her hand and placed his arm around her skinny shoulders, pulling her against him as she laced her fingers back with his, her right arm held defensively across her chest.

In the newfound silence of the room Katniss was certain she could hear her own heart beating, much faster than usual. Haymitch perched on the end on the window ledge and pulled Katniss to stand between his legs, keeping hold of her hand.

And then they waited. In moments like this it feels like time moves in reverse, or stops, or slows down at the very least. President Snow was waiting too, playing with his audience, feeding off their fear and excitement.

And in that moment the silence was broken, his voice booming out over the megaphone, sharp and heartless. Before his sentence had reached its conclusion his voice was overshadowed by the uproar from the crowds. A break in the composure of the Capitol citizens was finally shown, their disgust was evident.

For seventy-four years, the Hunger Games have provided them with guaranteed entertainment and parties, what on earth were they going to do with their spare time now there were to be no more?

Unable to believe their ears, Katniss and Haymitch's mouths fell open simultaneously, and it was only when her knees fell weak below her that Katniss realised she had dropped Haymitch's hand in shock. After the initial shock came an overwhelming feeling of happiness, a raised heartbeat once more, this time out of joy.

An impossibly large smile spread across Katniss's face, her cheeks flushed red as she turned to face Haymitch who she found looking equally elated. Looking down at the beautiful girl before him Haymitch stepped down from the ledge, and at what felt like an agonisingly slow pace wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled her arms from between them and snaked her hands to meet at the back of his neck. Without caring that they were in a room full of people, or that this moment would probably be broadcast across the whole of Panem, Haymitch picked her up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, they kissed.

Her mouth was soft against his, but her kiss was strong and filled with emotion. He let her take control; amazed by her reaction and how physically dominating she was for such a shy girl. Too soon, she pulled away.

As they rearranged their position to something slightly more socially acceptable, they noticed the stares. Almost every pair of eyes was on them, and the ones that weren't were fixed on the huge television screens next to the stage, the cameras magnifying their kiss. What had they done?

...

_It is rated M for a reason, so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post chapter two which contains said smut ;)_


	2. Because I really fell for you

_A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, I hope you like where the story is going so far! Also, I'm looking for someone to beta me, mainly general grammar/flow points but if anyone has any plot suggestions that would also be fantastic so if you're interested please PM me about it! I had a review requesting more dialogue which I SUCK at writing, but I tried to put a little in this chapter, and hopefully more in the next._

...

Tearing their eyes away from the stares that they had earned from their outburst of affection, Katniss and Haymitch looking into each other's eyes for the first time since their kiss. Katniss smiled shyly, dropping her gaze before Haymitch.

He stroked her cheek comfortingly, his fingers trailing from her face to her neck, continuing southwards along her slender arms until their hands met, fingers interlocked. Keeping hold of her hand, he began to lead Katniss thowrds the large oak door at the far side of the great hall that opened out into the reception.

The crowd parted effortlessly, leaving a clear pathway as people stepped back, turning their heads to get a better view of the odd couple of district twelve.

Katniss kept her gaze locked firmly on the floor as they left the room, silently cursing Haymitch for picking a spot to dance so far away from the exit. Haymitch, on the other hand, was revelling in the attention they were getting, feeling like a teenager sneaking a girl up to his bedroom in his parents old house.

As soon as they passed through the door, Katniss felt Haymitch's lips on hers once more, before even waiting to close the door behind them. Again, it was Katniss who deepened the kiss, hungry for the taste of him. Reluctantly he pulled away, chuckling darkly at her protests.

Instead, he took her hand and draped her arm over his shoulders, and before she had time to realise what he was about to do, he swooped her up into his arms and began to carry her.

Extremely uncharacteristically, Katniss threw back her head, and for the second time in one night, let out a girlish giggle that even Effie Trinket would have been proud to produce. Bundling Katniss into the glass elevator at the end of the corridor, Haymitch pressed the button for the twenty third floor and kissed his girl as they sped upwards at a seemingly impossibly fast pace.

Again, their kiss was slow and passionate, and Katniss found herself with her legs wrapped around his waist once more. As the lift came to a stop, Haymitch eagerly pushed the button to open the doors, their lips still locked. He hurried down the last long corridor that lead to his room with Katniss still in his arms, placing light kisses down his neck as he walked.

Grudgingly, he set her down as he fumbled through his pocket for his key card, weiping the door with it and smiling as it opened immediately with a satisfying click. 'First time for everything' he chuckled.

Katniss followed him into the room, as always, fantastically unimpressed by the extravagant Capitol décor. Stopping to remove her high heels, she tiptoed towards Haymitch, her bare feet sinking into the deep red carpet.

This time, when they began to kiss, there was no reason for them to stop. No cameras, no prying eyes, finally alone. He pulled her tiny body flush against his, and rested his hands on the small of her back as they embraced, slipping his tongue into her mouth to meet with hers.

Running her hands through his hair, Katniss pulled their heads closer together, as if he had any plans of pulling away any time soon. His hands trailed further downwards, brushing his fingertips across her butt, smiling into their kiss as she groaned appreciatively. The second Katniss stopped for breath, be began kissing the side of her neck, feathering a light splattering of kisses down to her collarbone and across her shoulder.

Skilfully, he removed the strap of her top with his teeth, kissing his way back up to her neck as his nimble fingers set to work at unfastening the buttons down the back of her silk blouse. 'Really, Katniss?' he scoffed, cursing her for dressing in something so sexy with so many ridiculously difficult to undo buttons.

Finally, he slipped it off her and watched as it fell to the floor between them and pooled between their feet. Just as his had, Katniss' fingers slowly began to unfasten his shirt, kissing his chest softly as she pushed it off his broad shoulders and onto the floor to join hers.

Pulling him by the tie still fastened around his neck, she stepped slowly backwards towards the huge four-poster bed that dominated the left corner of his studio flat. However, her foot became tangled in the sleeve of his shift and she tripped, pulling them both to the floor laughing.

Haymitch rolled over so his body was on top of hers, his knees both sides of her hips, and placed a soft kiss on the end of her nose before caressing down her waist, sliding his thumbs under the waistband of her skirt.

She lifted up her hips, allowing him to remove her skirt, shuddering in pleasure as he brushed the tips of his fingers along her legs, slightly tickling under her knees. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Katniss flipped them over so she was sat straddling him, and began to kiss her way from his neck down to his chest.

Simultaneously, she unzipped his trousers and as she continued her kisses, pulled them off his legs, deliberately kissing everywhere except the budge in the front of his boxers, but grinding her hips over him, smirking as he let out a low moan. Eager to up the pace and feeling exceptionally hard, Haymitch unclasped her black lace bra and threw it dramatically to the floor.

His mouth immediately found her pink nipple, sucking carefully as he rubbed the other one between his thumb and forefinger as she arched her back towards him, aching for his touch.

Rubbing circles on her waist, Haymitch laid Katniss down on the floor beside him, and as their lips met once more, began to slip her matching knickers off, leaving her naked. 'Hey there beautiful girl' he whispered, taking in the sight before him and smiling at her as she blushed at his compliment, her cheeks a delicious shade of pink.

As he kissed her, Haymitch slid his right hand between their bodies, his fingers caressing her soft skin, slowing his movements almost to a stop as he reached her lower stomach.

Joining their hands together, Katniss shifted them both downwards to the inside of her muscular thighs. He then trailed his finger closer until he found her slit and then trailed his middle finger to lightly graze over her sensitive clit, moaning when he felt the wetness there.

She arched her back in pleasure, aching for his touch, pushing her hips forward, urging him to move. Haymitch's movements were slow and lazy, almost keeping in rhythm with her heartbeat, only increasing the pace and pressure when he felt her heart racing in her chest.

Haymitch smirked and pushed two of his fingers inside of her as his thumb continued to rub circles on her clit. He almost completely withdrew his fingers before plunging them deep inside of her again, earning him a breathy moan from Katniss, feeling the stretch as he curled his fingers stroking her g-spot.

Breaking their kiss, he shifted her position slightly so she was laid on her back with her feet on the floor, feet slightly parted, with him knelt between her thighs.

Looking to her for approval, he felt his cock harden as she met his gaze with such a smolder that almost ordered him to give her even more pleasure. Starting at her stomach, Haymitch began kissing her soft skin, licking and sucking lightly, all the while his fingers were still stroking inside her.

Katniss's breathing with labored and heavy, and Haymitch, stopping his kisses, licked up her slit slowly, before circling her clit with his tongue the way his thumb had before. This time, he increased the speed, pumping in and out of her as she moaned his name, feeling the pleasure building. As his tongue worked its magic, he felt her come around his fingers, catching his eye as her orgasm ripped through her body.

As she came down from her high, Haymitch scooped her into his arms once again and carried her across the room and laid her down on his bed before lying down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Katniss moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest to feel his heartbeat and laying her hand at the bottom of his stomach.

'Goodnight sweetheart' he whispered, kissing the top of her forehead before falling asleep with her, both blissfully unaware of the storm that was brewing outside their door...

...

_So... Haymitch fell asleep still wearing that tie, I can't even begin to imagine what might occur in the next chapter... ;)_


End file.
